


Not Really

by ninjabiran (tomatoes)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, holly is phan trash SURPRISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatoes/pseuds/ninjabiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Dan would ever think about kissing Phil.</p><p>Not directly, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Dan and Phil's Red Nose Day video and when they both used the same lipstick my inner 12-year-old went "SDALDJDKLAJLSJ INDIRECT KISS" and now we have this. Enjoy Dan Howell being a nerd. (also this is a little sloppy because i worked on it on and off over the course of three days sorry hahaaa)

Dan huffed in frustration and bent over the sink, wiping away at the makeup smudged on his face. Today had been quite the video—they were still trying to get the lipstick stains out of the carpet. Luckily, he had gotten some makeup remover along with all the other stuff, thanks to a bright saleslady working in the makeup department who informed him that it "Definitely wouldn't come out with just water, no."

Phil lumbered into the bathroom, smudging at his lips with a very red makeup remover towel. He threw it in the trash and paused before speaking.

"Did you find it awkward?"

"Phil, I put my fingers directly into your mouth and you 'tinted' my ear. Of course I found it awkward."

"No, not that. Like...the sharing the lipstick thing."

Dan stopped for a minute, considering what Phil could be implying. "Do you think it was awkward?"

"Yeah, it was kind of weird. Like an indirect kiss or something." 

Dan froze. 

"W-What?" 

"An indirect kiss? Didn't you hear about those in school or whatever? Like, if one kid took a bite out of another kid's food-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what those are." Dan winced to himself at his clipped response—he hadn't meant to sound standoffish, he just didn't want to think about these things with Phil right there. For the first time since it was put on, Dan was glad that he had eye shadow caked on his cheeks. 

"Hm. Well, I know Tumblr will probably go nuts over it." Phil finished wiping the speckled mascara off of his cheek and left, reminding Dan to wash the remover off of his face. Once he heard that Phil had retreated to his room, he sighed and buried his hands in his hair. 

So yeah, he put "~50 Shades Of Phan~" in the video, and yeah, he did comment on how soft Phil's cheeks were, but it's not like Dan would ever think about kissing Phil. 

Not directly, anyway.

Sure, there had been times where he had been scrolling through Tumblr and stumbled across Phan artwork. It happened all the time. He couldn't deny, however, that his heart tended to squeeze a little when he saw one that was particularly nice. Not because he wanted it to happen or whatever, just because romance was nice. And Phil was nice. 

That didn't mean he liked him, right? That just meant that he thought Phil was a good person and that he deserved a nice relationship. Maybe with him.

That would be nice.

Dan jerked his head up to look in the mirror, towel falling forgotten to the counter. He had mascara smudged around his reddening eyes, and it struck him how fitting it was in that moment.

He looked just like someone who had just realized they were in love with their best friend.

How ironic, Dan thought, as he cleaned the rest of his mascara off and walked into his room. He laid down on his bed and then proceeded to flip the fuck out.

_I'm not in love with Phil! That's insane! We're just friends, nothing more-_

Right?

Okay, so friends usually didn't mean you thought of kissing and cuddling and (dare he say it) dating. Not to mention it definitely didn't match up with waking up panting and sweating profusely with ruined boxers because a certain something went down in your dreams. 

Dan sighed. This was quite the problem he'd gotten himself stuck in, wasn't it? After years of insisting that Phan wasn't real, he had gone and fallen for him. There was no way that he could keep something like this bottled up—Phil was his best friend, Dan would feel bad keeping this from him.

How to come clean?

\-----

"Phil?"

He was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, on some social media website. Dan wasn't interested in trivial things right now.

"What?"

"Did you really think it would be—" Dan paused. "—awkward? Indirectly kissing me, I mean." He was a stuttering mess. Phil had to be picking up on this, right?

Phil shrugged. "Not really, no. We're friends, right? Nothing wrong with friends—"

"Phil," Dan's voice was shaking, "I don't think we're just friends."

The silence was thick between them, like fog on a spring morning. Dan felt as if he stuck his hand out, he could feel it curl around his arm. That was the logic his mind took when he reached out and put a hand on Phil's shoulder, anyway.

Phil looked up at him, confused. "Da—"

There was little time before Dan pulled Phil flush against him, pressing their lips together, and Dan's hands were everywhere, trying desperately to pull Phil closer. Dan could have cried when Phil brought a hand up to his cheek and kissed back.

Dan pulled away, a quiet smack echoing through the kitchen. Phil was avoiding looking into Dan's eyes, a red flush growing on his cheeks. 

"So..."

Phil looked at him. "I don't think it's awkward."

Dan blinked and raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Nah. I think it's nice, actually. We should do it more often."

Dan smiled and leaned in again.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sixpiecechickenmcnobody


End file.
